bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeper Brazil
Keeper Brazil is an alien who entrusted the Fusion Energems to the dinosaurs over 65 million years ago and is a mentor of the Dino Fusion Rangers. He is in conflict with the bounty hunter Sledgehammer, who seeks the Fusion Energems for his own sinister purposes. Character History It is currently unknown how or when Keeper Brazil found the Fusion Energems. What is known is that he's been on the run from Sledge for an unspecified amount of time. While evading the bounty hunter, his ship was damaged and crashed on Earth. Keeper Brazil recovered the Energems while Sledgehammer dispatched his general Dodge Lion to retrieve the them. Dodge Lion arrived to the scene, coming across a seemingly lifeless Keeper Brazil. The general recovered the container that supposedly held the Fusion Energems and returned to Sledgehammer. In reality, what was inside the container was a bomb which exploded once Sledgehammer opened it; Keeper Brazil had cleverly switched out the Fusion Energems inside the container with a damaged component from his ship. With Dodge Lion out of the way, Keeper took the opportunity to distribute the Fusion Energems to the ten bravest dinosaurs he could find for safekeeping. As Sledgehammer's ship carried prized asteroids held by an electro-net, when the bomb detonated, the ship was thrown off-course and the asteroids were knocked loose, falling to Earth and wiping out the dinosaurs, Dodge Lion being the only one to escape. Still looking for the Fusion Energems, he came across Keeper Brazil, blaming Keeper Brazil the fact they both were trapped in Earth. As meteors crashed to Earth, Dodge Lion took refuge while Keeper Brazil, more than willing to meet his fate, simply stood his ground as the destruction consumed him. However, Keeper somehow survived the meteors crashing to Earth alongside Dodge Lion. He was revealed to be alive, having already allied with Nina Elle and on a hunt for the Fusion Energems, realizing that Sledgehammer has returned. Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Keeper Brazil can teleport himself to his destined location. During this, his body turns into particles before reconstitute. ;Memory Projection :He can project his memories of the past in a form of holographic screen. ;Energem Bond Severance :With his staff, Keeper Brazil can sever the bond an Energem has with its chosen user, as seen when he broke the bond Julia Ann had with the Purple Energem. Arsenal ;Teleportation :Keeper Brazil can teleport himself to his destined location. During this, his body turns into particles before reconstitute. ;Memory Projection :He can project his memories of the past in a form of holographic screen. :'Combat Staff ' :Keeper Brazil's main weapon for defense. The staff formerly stored inside the same container that holds the Fusion Energems. It can also fire energy blasts. Notes *Keeper Brazil is indirectly responsible for having caused the dinosaurs' extinction, as he had exchanged the Energems for a bomb and intended for it to be taken back to Sledgehammer. When the ship was damaged, the asteroids held by the ship's electro-net were accidentally released and plummeted to Earth in a shower. See Also *Keeper - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Fictional Charater Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Allies Category:Organization